Puberty
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Luffy's innocent like personality taken to a new level. Ace shows up. Zoro and Nami learn a bit more about there strange captain.


"AHHHHHHHHH!" A suddenly shriek was heard from the captain's cabin waking up everyone in the process.

The entire crew ran out of the bed chambers to see what was going on. Finding nothing on the deck they go to the captain's cabin to see what was going on.

"What the hell Luffy?! It's too early to be up yet!" Nami yelled at the young Captain.

The bathroom door was shut in the cabin when they look for Luffy.

"Nami! Zoro!" Luffy cried from the bathroom.

"Shit. Ok we got this everyone go back to sleep." Nami said as her and Zoro walk to the closed door.

The rest grumble and go back to bed mumbling things about hopes and dreams shattered.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Zoro demanded hopping there was a good reason he was not asleep right now.

"There is somthing on my face!" Luffy shouts back still not opening the door.

"Lu we can't help you till you open the door." Nami huffs.

The door slowly opens to a half naked Captain. His hat was missing but when searched for by the two found it on his hammock. His black hair messy and his wide brown eyes were scared and nervous looking. But right on the tip of his nose was a large pimple.

"Look! What is it?!" Luffy demanded and Zoro had to his the fact he was cracking up as he turned around. Nami hid her smile as well but controlled her laughter a bit better than the swordsman did.

"Luffy. That's a pimple." Nami explained to the innocent Captain.

"Is it bad?" Luffy asked worried.

"Not really." Nami said with a shrug.

"How do I get rid of it?" Luffy asked curiously looking helpless against the harmless pimple.

"You pop it." Zoro said sarcastically before a new fit of laughter rolled out of him.

"Pop it?" Luffy asked confused not understanding what to do.

"Luffy how old are you?" Nami asked wondering why Luffy didn't know this yet.

"17!" Luffy said proudly pounding his chest.

"And you have never had a pimple?!" Zoro asked amazed. Even he got one once in awhile.

"No." Luffy confessed wondering if it was a good thing.

"Wow. We need to talk to Ace about this one." Zoro said horrified the older brother never explained any of this to his younger brother.

"Agreed. Let's talk care of this first." Nami said and gave a slight pinch to the pimple making Luffy flinch but sigh as white gunk came out and it was no longer painful.

"Better?" Nami asked. "We will get some medical treatment to help it heal better when everyone is fully awake. Alright?"

"Ok!" Luffy was relieved it was so easy.

"Why were you awake this early anyway?" Zoro asked the Captain.

"What are you talking about? I am always up this time it's only 6:30." Luffy was confused why they seemed stunned at this.

"You don't wake up till 10:00 though." Nami pointed out she had never seen Luffy up before that time.

"That's only when we party the night before. Otherwise I wake up at this time and sit on the head piece to watch the sunrise. Me and my brother did it all the time when we were younger. Granted Ace fell asleep have the time but it was nice otherwise." Luffy smiled and walked away grabbing his hat and a vest seemingly unphased by the pimple anymore.

"We will have to ask ace about that as well." Nami said sweat dropping. Zoro nodded beside her as both left the cabin and went back to sleep.

Later that day a surprise guest showed up.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted as he jumped the older brother and Zoro and Nami sweat dropped thinking this was way too lucky even for them.

"Hey little bro. Was sailing by when I saw your ship. Thought I might as well stop by shortly." The fire user chuckled as Luffy was off again laughing at something.

"Hey Ace we got two questions for ya." Zoro and Nami said pulling the freckled man aside.

"Ya what's up?" He asked still smiling from his brothers joy.

"Luffy got a pimple this morning. How come he didn't know what it was?" Zoro asked getting right to the point.

"Really? Huh? That's strange. Why you guys asking about that?" Ace asked his smiling decreasing a bit but still there.

"Because he flipped having no idea what to do about it. Have you not talked to him about those things yet?" Nami asked knowing it was better to dive right in with the D brothers.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell him about that. Heh oh well I will tell him later. He knows now what to do he will be fine right?" Ace asked eyeing the other two.

"If he didn't know about pimples does he not know about other things as well?" Nami asked concerned she was going to have to explain that to a guy and her Captain!

"About what?" Ace seemed confused and Zoro sighed at that.

"Sex. Does he know about sex? Had he had the talk yet? Cause I am not giving it to him and the only two who may go and talk to him are you and Sanji and no way is Sanji going to have that talk with Luffy." Zoro said not wanting Sanji's women obsessions to go to Luffy as well.

"No! Luffy can not have those kinds of thoughts!" Ace seemed freaked that they would even say that almost horrified in fact.

"He needs to know." Nami pointed out.

"Not my innocent little brother! I will tell him when he needs it." Ace said stubbornly.

"What ever. Our other question is to ask why Luffy gets up early every morning to watch the sunrise?" Zoro asked figuring they where good to at least get one straight answer.

Ace froze at that his face dropped and a shadow covered his eyes from his hat and bangs.

"I assume you asked him first. What did he tell you?" Ace asked coldly.

"Just said you and him got up early to watch it and he still does it." Nami said concerned that this may not get her the answer she wanted.

"Heh. That's all he told you? Fine I will tell you the whole story but you can't tell Luffy you know he would not be to happy I told you and not him." Ace said and both agreed to this.

"Ten years ago we had another brother. His name was Sabo. The three of us were like land pirates. We stole food when Hungry hunted had the best times and adventures ever in those days. Then a celestial dragon showed up and shot Sabo. Of course Luffy was haert broken Sabo helped him defend against me when I was angry with him.

"Anyway Sabo used to get up every morning and go to the crows nest in our tree boat to watch the sun rise. When we asked him about it he just shook his head and said with a smile he loved to greet the new day knowing we were still safe and together. Since Sabo's death me and Luffy do it every morning. I do it on white beards ship and know Luffy is safe doing the same thing somewhere on his crazy adventures on this ship.

"That's why he does it. He may just like the fact that he knows you're all safe and will never leave him and knowing that Sabo is looking down at the same sunrise with me right there doing the same. It's a strange thing but it's like a memorial thing we do every morning." Ace explained for the two to understand a bit better how Luffy thinks not they will ever have a full understanding on Luffy's thought process ever.

"Thank you Ace. We just wanted to make sure he was alright that's all." Nami said patting ace on his bare shoulder.

"Sabo was important. He was the middle to us. Luffy and I where extremes and he balanced us out." Ace said with a small smile.

Suddenly Luffy's head was next to Aces.

"Nii-san! Come on!" Luffy whine wanting to play.

"Alright I am coming." Ace chuckled back allowing Luffy to drag him away.

"Balance huh? They don't need balancing at all." Nami said not really understanding this.

"Maybe there is more to the story than he told us about. Maybe there's a reason why they hid their past and look to the present all the time." Zoro said and walked away.

"I just hope whatever it is Luffy trusts us enough to tell us one day." Nami says to herself shaking her head and went to get a chart.

**I love Ace so much so just a fair warning every single one piece story I write will have Ace in it.**

**Alright a bit about the story. I always love how innocent Luffy is so I thought what the hell this is funny! And boom! This is what I came up with. It's not that great but Ace's is there and it's funny in my opinion not ha-ha funny but smile kind of funny. Any way I don't remember where the idea actually came from so review and I promise to finish other stories!**

**I don't own anything!**


End file.
